Wrong conclusions
by Touch The Dark
Summary: This is set after Being William Pond isn't easy. After recieving Xander's information, Buffy decides to end Spike's life, but does it go to plan? And will Spike get to his meeting with The Doctor?


Disclaimers: All the characters in this story belong to the creators of Buffy the vampire slayer and Doctor Who.

Author's note: This is the third instalment of the series. Please read For the best and Being William Pond isn't easy first. Buffy never died at the end of the gift.

**Wrong conclusions**

The instant she had all the information, Buffy knew what she had to do. Stake in hand, she marched with sheer determination in her eyes. He had to be stopped before more people were seriously hurt. The sun bouncing of her golden hair. She finally had a reason to get rid of the neutered vampire.

Buffy heard hurried footsteps behind her, but never stopped. The owner of said steps decided to run right in front of the slayer.

"You can't just go in there guns blazing without knowing that it's the truth," Dawn said.

"Xander wouldn't lie to me," Buffy stated, pushing past her sister.

"Yeah, and we all know that Xander is the chairman of the Spike hate club and promotes that fact; every day."

Dawn kept on following her elder sister. She had to stop her from killing him. She knew he was innocent.

"I trust him! Even if he ever got the chip out he would never hurt a human being ever again."

Buffy turned around in anger.

"Dawn, he is an evil, blood sucking vampire! He has probably been plotting this ever since he got that chip in his head," she started.

Buffy could see how hurt her sister was by all of this. However, she couldn't, no, wouldn't let this escalate any further.

"I get that in some sort of weird way you _**think**_Spike's your friend, but he isn't. I have to end this and it has to be now."

They had reached the crypt and without warning, Buffy kicked the door open.

"O bloody hell!" Spike yelled as he dived from the ray of sunlight, leaving the holdall on the sarcophagus.

Buffy marched over to the darkness that he hid in. She punched him square in the nose, causing him to fall back onto the concrete wall.

"Get up," she ordered.

Spike snorted.

"I should've known it was you. Come to reignite the old favourite game of kick the Spike?" he enquired, wiping his bloodied nose on his hand.

He rose to his feet.

"I thought we were past all of that."

She rolled her eyes. They were getting off topic and, at first she planned for this to be a quick and easy dusting. But it didn't seem to be going that way. Spike noticed the wooden object in her hand, grip tightening. Now he was lost.

"Do you even know who she was, before you killed her and made her one of you?"

"What the hell are you chatting about?!"

"The girl from last night! Don't try and deny it because Xander saw you."

Spike chuckled slightly.

"Oh, slayer you really have got the wrong end of the stick," he said, laughing.

"No, you have."

Buffy pinned Spike by his throat and raised the stake in the air. As she got ready to plunge the stake deep into his chest, Dawn came running in, shutting the door in the process.

"BUFFY! NO!" she screeched, putting herself between the vampire and the slayer.

Relief shone in his eyes.

"Get out of the way, Dawn!"

Her chin raised defiantly, arms folded.

"No."

"Fine, I'll move you myself!"

She went towards Dawn but her sister pushed the vampire to the left of her. Her blue eyes met her sister's green eyes. Spike frowned. The last thing he wanted was for them to start fighting, not that he didn't admire how much Dawn was willing to do for him.

He moved in between the two girls and looked the slayer dead in the eye.

"Firstly, I have never sired anyone and never will, never cared much for a fang gang of my own," he said, holding up his thumb.

Looking over his shoulder to the brunette and then back to the blonde woman, Spike finished speaking.

"Secondly, do you really think after everything that has happened in this past year that would even think of going back to my old ways?"

Buffy averted her eyes for a second and then looked back to him. Her resolve was slipping and for some reason she felt like he could be telling the truth.

"Then who the hell was she?! And why was she so pale?" she asked, incredulously.

He smirked at her, raising a brow.

"Jealous are we pet? You think that somebody else has got the hots for me and you come a runnin'."

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"I am NOT jealous!"

_Okay, so maybe I am a tiny bit jealous _Buffy thought.

"She happens to be a friend of mine. You know the sort you talk to?"

Spike paused.

"Well, recently only got back in touch..." he muttered.

Dawn had noticed something that was laid on the cold sarcophagus. She drowned out the sound of them arguing. As the inanimate object became clearer, she swallowed.

"You're leaving?" Dawn said in disbelieve.

How could he?! He was just like her dad and all the other male role models in her life.

Spike pinched the bridge of his nose and started towards Dawn. Buffy followed.

"It's only for a few days, Niblet. I'll be back before you know it," he said, pulling her into a hug.

He could hear her crying. Spike planted a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"That's what they all say," she whispered into his chest.

The vampire pulled away from the embrace and held Dawn's chin up so their eyes met.

"I promise you, I'll be back. Couldn't stay away long enough," Spike stated in a matter of fact manner.

Buffy suddenly felt her opinions about this vampire changing. Maybe the carpenter was wrong all along. The affection that he showed towards her sister was genuine.

"Now, I want to see that dazzlin' smile."

And she did as requested.

"Where are you going?" the slayer asked.

He moved from the youngest to the eldest, remembering what Mr Bow Tie had said in his letter. Telling his secret would quite possibly get him staked on the spot.

"I've got a couple of things I need to sort out, slayer. Not that it has anything to do with anyone else."

She wrapped her arms around herself.

"Is it to do with that girl?"

Spike never answered. He just went over to the crypt door and held it open, hiding behind the wood to protect him.

"Now, if you don't mind I would like to try and at least get a bit of shut eye before I set off."

Buffy walked towards the exit. Stopping as she came to the threshold. She turned her head towards the vampire, trace of doubt on her face.

"Dawn," Buffy called.

The brunette simply looked to Spike and not saying a word, she followed her sister out of the crypt. He shut the door and lent back on it, closing his eyes. Trying to hide who he really is; was becoming harder the longer he stayed around her.

OoOoOoOo

The clock struck twelve. The platinum blonde vampire stood outside the gates of the Restfield graveyard, holdall swung casually over his shoulder. The time had come for him to face a part of his past and Spike was starting to doubt whether this was the right thing to do.

_Should I just flip this off and go to Willy's?_ He thought as he took out a cigarette.

However, he needed answers and he wouldn't get them by running away. He took a drag from his cigarette.

"Stupid git..." he muttered.

A soft whirring sound could be heard in the distance and it slowly got closer and louder. As it grew closer, a blue police box materialised out of nowhere. A ghost of a smile played on Spike's lips. It remained there until the door creaked open and The Doctor stepped out. The vampire was now frowning.

"Sorry I'm late...got held up on a Cybermen expedition. Maybe I can tell you about that sometime."

"I'd rather you didn't."

He took another drag of his cigarette before tossing the butt to the ground, crushing it under his Doc Marten. The Doctor pulled a disgusted face.

"Well, that wouldn't be good for you, if you could, you know, breath."

"Nice to know you care," Spike said sarcastically.

He walked towards the Tardis, readjusting the strap of his bag and walked straight past Mr Bow Tie to get inside. It was as beautiful as he had remembered. So, the decor had changed a little since the last time he was there. When that chain of events started with the very person he trusted most in the world dumping him back home with his adoptive mother.

The Doctor walked in as Spike's bag met with the metal mesh floor.

"I take it you read my letter? Of course you did. You wouldn't be here now if you hadn't now would you, Spike?"

The vampire looked to the time lord, blank expression.

"Why didn't you just soddin' tell me what was coming in the letter?"

"I wanted to see you. Try and make up for everything that has happened," he stated.

Spike raised a brow. That was going to take a lot of work. The Doctor walked over to the console and turned to face the man before him.

"This is huge. Could even end the world, are you ready for the information?"

No reply came.

"You've faced them before and I know you can again. You just have to have faith in yourself and the people around you," he insisted.

Spike's stance had now changed. He needed that information but there was something else or rather someone else he had to deal with first. He was now looking confident but also slightly un-nerved.

"We will discuss this possible apocalypse, Doctor, just not right now. I have something else I need from you first," Spike started.

Now he was intrigued. The vampire took off his duster and placed it on top of the holdall.

"Take me to Stormcage."

Hey guys, what do you think? Reading your reviews make writing a joy for me. I hope you are enjoying the series so far.


End file.
